Graduation Party
by Taylorswift13fan4life
Summary: It's Kim's Graduation Party! And she's excited to spend the day with her oh so lovely boyfriend, Jack Anderson. Story is better than Summary. A/N Read and Review Pleeeeaase! DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Kickin' It or Wonderstruck By Taylor Swift POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE ANSWER IT!


"KIM! CAN YOU HELP ME WITH THIS?" I heard my mother yell. We're currently setting up for my High School Graduation Party. Yes, that's right HIGH SCHOOL. I'm 18 and, yes I'm still friends with all the guys. Thank God. They're crazy, but I would be nothing with them. And I know your question, _Did you and Jack start dating yet!_ In fact, yes, we did start dating, we started dating after being locked in closet and practically forced to admit our feelings to each other. That was when we were 16, the summer before junior year. Two years on July 15 (insert heart here).

"COMING!" I walked downstairs and out the front door to see my mother holding a sign that says _CONGRATULATIONS! _in front of the closed garage door.

"I need you to help me put this up," she said and she pinned one side up and held it. I walked over and held the other side up. She taped both sides and said, "Thank You." she sounded tired. I'm excited instead of tired like she is. Well why wouldn't she be, she got up at 8 this morning to start decorating. Of Course, I've been helping. I cleaned the house and I put the snacks out. I also set up the tables and chairs as well as turn on the bounce house we rented for the younger kids. Our pool was open for anyone. It's a really nice pool too. It's a large oval with a deck surrounding it. It's about 5 ft deep all around it too. The sign was the last thing to do and then we could get ready, The party started at 3pm and it is currently 1pm. I got in the shower, washed my hair and body, and shaved, etc, etc. I finally finished and got out. I walked out and into my room, my bathroom connects to my room, and picked out my outfit ( : / / w w w . c g i / s e t ? i d = 4) I got dressed and went back into my bathroom and blow dried my hair and straightened it. Right as I finished putting on my last touch of makeup I sprayed my favorite perfume, Wonderstruck by Taylor Swift. Then, I heard the doorbell ring and walked downstairs to see my mother and My Aunt Charlotte, Uncle Brian, My cousin Raini, who's my age, I hate her, she always steals my boyfriends from me and always trying to beat me at everything, and my little cousin Luke. He's the cutest thing in the world, and he's 5 years old. I have no idea how he's related to…_her._

"Hi Aunt Charlotte, Uncle Brian," I gave them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Kim, Congratulations." Aunt Charlotte said and gave me another hug and a card with my name in cursive on the envelope.  
"Thank You," I said, "Hi, Raini,"

"Kim," she said my name with disgust. Suddenly awkwardness filled the room.

My Aunt, Uncle, Mom, and Raini all walked into the kitchen leaving me with Luke.

"Hey buddy," I said and picked him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Kimmy!" he said using his little nickname for me and gave me a big hug His curly blonde hair in my face.

I put him down and he walked into the kitchen. I stayed because I saw some of my other family coming up the driveway. I greeted each of them and received several hugs.

By around 4 o'clock my house and the backyard were packed with people. I was currently in the backyard talking to Grace. She's my best friend and she's dating Jerry right now.

"Oh My God! Kim!" she said.

"What Grace?" I replied

"We should totally get the guys to throw Jack in the pool." I laughed when she said that.

"Oh come on, its gonna take more than Jerry, Eddie, and Milton to thrown Jack in the pool, Grace," I said, "we're gonna need Rudy, my dad and at least 3 of my uncles too to do that."

"Then let's get them to do it!" I thought to myself about this, Man it would be a show to see my boyfriend get thrown into my pool.

"Fine, Call Jerry and tell him the plan, they should all be here in like a half hour." I said and went to find my Uncle Brian, My Uncle Sam, and My Uncle Chris, who were at least six foot three and in shape. I told them the plan and they said yes but of course I was interrogated because I haven't introduced Jack to my extended family yet. Then I went to my dad, who quickly agreed to it too.

I walked into the house only to find the gang just arriving. We had discussed it earlier that we were gonna wait to throw him in because I wanted him to get comfortable with my family first.

"Hey Guys," I said.

"KIM!" All of them but Jack started bombarding me with hugs. When I finally got out of their death grip, I noticed Raini sitting at my kitchen table eyeing Jack. Therefore, I, being the jealous girlfriend, went over to Jack.

"Hello Kim," his angelic voice that still gave me butterflies spoke to me.

"Hey," I said and gave him a hug, my arms around his waist his around my shoulders. He was only a couple inches taller than me, me being 5 ft 6 and him being 5 ft 8. I looked up and him and he leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"Come on, my family has been dying to meet the famous Jack Anderson." I said to him, and intertwined our hands before walking outside with him. I lead him over to my Uncle Chris and his family first.

"Jack, this is my Uncle Chris, Aunt Reagan, my cousin Jordan, he's 15, My cousin Stephanie, she's 15 too, their twins, and my cousin Mitchell, he's 11. Everyone, This is my boyfriend Jack."

Hey's, Hello's, and Hi's were the reply. He shook hands with Uncle Chris and received a kiss on the cheek from my Aunt Reagan. It was pretty much the same for the rest of my family, except when I introduced him to Raini; I was about ready to blow a fuse.

"Jack, this is my cousin Raini, she's 18 too." Jack being the nice person he is replied with a 'Hey, Raini how are you?

"I'm just great." she said in what I think was supposed to be a seductive voice while batting her eyelashes and pouting her lips out while twirling her extensions. I raised my eyebrows and looked up at Jack who looked kind of scared. I grabbed his hand and walked away from her, with a pissed off look on my face.

"Hey, Hey, Kim what's wrong?" Jack said getting in front of me and outing his hands on my shoulders to stop me.

"Are you serious right now? What's wrong? Did you not just see that…that show she just put on in there!"

"What are you talking about? The only thing I saw was a desperate girl who rather freaks me out."

I froze in place. "Wait, what? Did you just say desperate?"

"Yeah, why?" he said, confused. While I just smiled and hugged him, smiling even wider when I felt him hug back.

"Every boyfriend I've had, as soon as they meet Raini, bye, bye Kim. Hello Raini" I said.

"Seriously, they dumped you for her?" I nodded.

"That's why I was always so hesitant for you to meet them, because I was scared I was going to lose you, and I can't lose you Jack." I said.

"I'm not going anywhere Kim, I love you, and only you!" He said to me, before leaning down and kissing me, I was smiling in the kiss.

"I love you, too, Jack," I said and grabbed his hand as we walked toward our group and sat down at the table with them.

"Hey Guys," I said before we all launched into a random conversation. When Jack got up to go to the bathroom I turned to the boys ok when he gets back wait until my uncles and dad grab him and then all of you start helping. I told my uncles to wait until we got him talking again. I sat down back at the table when I saw Jack walk out and sit next to me.

"Babe, can I see your phone for a sec." I said.

"Sure, why though?" he smirked with handing his phone to me.

"I just wanna go through our pictures and show some to Grace." I said, really I wanted to videotape him getting thrown in on his phone and so he doesn't get it wet in the pool. Luckily, our table was right next to the deck so it would be that long of a fight. Hopefully.

Suddenly I here Jack going, "What the—" before he is lifted by four older men and then everyone starts laughing at this, while in videotaping it.

"I think someone needs a bath," I hear my dad say, then suddenly Jack realizes what's going on before he starts thrashing and kicking luckily all the guys grab onto him and start pulling but jack is somehow stronger and gets and arm free to grab onto the deck railing and shouting out things like "Really guys? And KIM HEEEEEEELLLP!" Everyone is laughing at this point. There's a crowd of people behind me watching as Jack finally gives up and he is pushed into the pool with a big SPLASH! He surfaces the pool and climbs up the stairs his clothes and hair soaking wet, he's smirking at me. I ended the video because it was over and I was in tears from laughing so hard. As Jack climbed out of our pool he spoke to me,

"So, you think this is funny huh?"

"Nope, I think its hilarious!"

"Wanna hug Kimmy?" He says smirking. My eyes widen as I speak to him.

"Don't. You. Dare." I say to him. Everybody's watching us right now. Jack starts coming at me with his arms wide open, I turn around and run away from him screaming. Sadly, he's too fast, a pair of muscular wet arms wraps around my waist, and my back is suddenly freezing cold. Jack spins me around before setting me down and kissing the back of my head before I am lifted again and taken back towards the pool. I start thrashing and kicking "JACK ANDERSON PUT ME DOWN!" Now he's lifting me above the water and the only thing stopping me is his arms around my waist. "Jack Anderson if you let go of me I will make you regret it for the rest of your life."

"Oh, come on, babe, cool down," he says before kissing my cheek and letting go of me. I resurface the water and find him standing above me, still wet and smiling at me, I glare at him. I walk out of the pool go over to him and punch his arm.

"I Hate You." I say to him.

"No, you don't Kim, you love me." He says smiling.

"And sometimes I question that," I say sarcastically. "Come on I have some of your clothes here, let's go get dry clothes on." I say and grab his hand leading him up to my room.

I throw a pair of knee length shorts at him and a purple t-shirt with a purple and black plaid button up to go over it. I grab another pair of shorts and a tank top with a very light British flag picture on it. He walks to the bathroom across the hall while I change in here. When I'm finished I walk into my bathroom and brush out my wet hair. No use in straightening it again, so I just scrunched it and pinned my bangs back. Luckily, I was wearing waterproof makeup, so I was fine. I walked out of the bathroom and opened my bedroom door to find Jack standing outside my bedroom with his wet clothes in his hands.

"Hey," I said, "We can just throw your clothes in the dryer." I tell him.

"Ok," he said. "you know, I've barely had you to myself today, I feel lonely."

"Oh Boohoo," I say, smirking, "that's what you get for dropping me in the pool!"

"Hey, I was thrown in!" He defended himself. I smiled at him and laughed.

"And I got it on video, and it is going on facebook!" I say to him. He wraps his arms around my waist and starts tickling me and I start laughing uncontrollably. "Jack, ahahahahha, stop!" I said, "Please?"

"Hmmm Fine." He says and stops, but he keeps his hand around my waist and I place mine around his neck and we both lean in and our lips finally meet. He deepens the kiss and pulls me closer, if possible. After minutes, hours, who knows? We pulled apart, our foreheads touching.

"Jack."

"Hmm."

"We gotta go downstairs."

"Ugh, fine." before pecking my lips one more time we walk downstairs and enjoy the rest of my graduation party just being together with our friends. It was really fun.


End file.
